


Romancing John

by Nemesis (ThetaSigma), ThetaSigma



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6278602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThetaSigma/pseuds/Nemesis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThetaSigma/pseuds/ThetaSigma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/sidewinder/pseuds/sidewinder">sidewinder</a>, who prompted me with one of them has an idea of something romantic they've never disclosed to the other, but it comes out somehow. John has something he's always wanted Fin to do with him, and Liv gives a bit of a helping hand to get that ball rolling. Fairly shameless smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romancing John

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sidewinder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidewinder/gifts).



John and Liv were discussing a case. A woman had come home to find a trail of rose petals and soft music playing. She had followed it, expecting her fiancée, but instead found a rapist who had brutalized her and left her for dead after stabbing her. It was pure chance that a friend had stopped by in crisis for advice and found her. 

“Poor woman,” Liv sighed. “Expecting a romantic evening, and then this…” She shook her head.

“Has anyone done that for you, Liv?” John asked. “The flowers and music, I mean.”

Liv shook her head. “Not my type of thing. I’d probably reach for my gun and shoot them, thinking someone broke into my apartment. You do that for your ex-wives or Fin?”

“I did it with my exes; not really Fin’s type of thing. Fat lot of good it did. One of them went off the rails how anti-feminist the whole thing was. The others liked it but it didn’t help anything. Doesn’t matter, because failing at those marriages led me to Fin, and I wouldn’t change that for the world.”

Liv smiled, but John sighed wistfully.

“What is it?” she asked.

“Ah, it’s silly,” John protested.

“No, tell me,” Liv pushed.

John gave her an embarrassed look. “I always did want Fin to do that for me,” he admitted. “Rose petals on the floor leading to rose petals on the bed, candlelight and massage oil, soft jazz…”

“You ever tell him?”

John shook his head. “Nah. It’s so silly. Forget it.”

Unseen by John, Liv’s face got positively devious.

*** 

Several months later, John had forgotten all about that conversation with Liv. He was tired and a bit moody – he had gotten stuck at work catching up on bullshit tasks while Fin cut out early. It was unlike Fin not to wait for him. Every time John finished one task, Cragen had come up with something else, almost like he was _stalling_ John. Finally, Cragen seemed to run out of tasks for him to do, and John gratefully trekked home. All he wanted was a beer and Fin.

He put his key in the door and pushed it open. Soft music was playing in the bedroom, just audible from the front door. John had a sudden thought and looked down – there _were_ rose petals in a trail leading to the bedroom. He shut the door and took his gun off, setting it down on the table, then followed the petals into the bedroom. There were more rose petals on the bed, dark red ones, enough that they gave the room a heady aroma. The music was louder here, but still soft, pleasant. Candles were flickering on the nightstand, and there was a bottle of massage oil nestled between their pillows on a towel. 

Fin was standing against the wall in a bathrobe, giving John a hooded look. “Hey, babe,” he said softly. “Undress and get on the bed.”

John undressed quickly and lay on his stomach, pillowing his head on his arms. Fin straddled his back, sitting on John’s ass, and reached for the massage oil. “I warn you now, babe, I’ve never done this before.”

John smiled at him. “That’s okay, my love. Your best is perfect; it’s you and that’s all that matters.”

Fin pressed a kiss to the back of John’s neck, then uncapped the massage oil. He drizzled a bit on John’s upper back, then rubbed it hesitantly.

“You can press harder, Fin,” John mumbled.

Fin dug into the tense muscles of John’s back, both of them enjoying the slippery feel of the oil and the sandalwood scent, which was mixing with the scent of the rose petals. John hissed as Fin worked loose tight knots of muscles, and John felt positively boneless. His back felt great, his love was working magic on him, the candles were flickering, and the music was playing softly. It was very romantic. Fin drizzled more oil on John and worked on the muscles in his neck. John was distantly glad that Fin had had the presence of mind to take the comforter off the bed. The sheets were going to be messy enough after this.

After maybe half an hour, John was in a boneless puddle on the bed, covered in oil, and Fin was trying to work out the cramps in his hands. Both of them were half-hard, and Fin got off John so John could flip over. Fin nudged him upward so he was resting up on the pillows, then reached down next to the bed. He pulled out a bottle of white wine and two glasses. John moved to glance over at the side of the bed, but Fin pushed him back into the pillows. “No peeking, babe,” he said, pouring them each a glass. He handed John’s to him, then reached for something else, coming up with a plate of chocolate-covered strawberries.

“Goddamn,” John said. “You really pulled out all the stops, my love.”

Fin pressed a strawberry to John’s mouth, who sucked on the tip as he looked at Fin heatedly. He finally sucked it into his mouth and bit it, and Fin’s mouth was on his in a slow, languid kiss, sharing the strawberry. John could feel Fin’s hard-on against his thigh, and he smiled into the kiss, luxuriating in the slow, romantic attention.

Fin broke the kiss and John took a drink of his wine before Fin could grab another strawberry. As Fin selected another, John ran his hand down Fin’s arm gently. Fin’s eyes sparked with lust, and he traced John’s lips with the strawberry tip. John parted his lips slightly, sucking the tip of the strawberry in. He made sure Fin could see how he licked it, and Fin swallowed as he watched. 

Fin fed the rest of the strawberry to John, some of the juice running onto Fin’s fingers. John sucked them into his mouth, licking and sucking them clean. Fin cleared his through and with a shaky hand took a gulp of wine. “Babe,” he said in a low, husky voice, full of emotion.

“Another?” John asked, giving the strawberries a meaningful look. Fin shook his head and cleared the bed.

“I want to make love to you,” he said softly. “You look so debauched there, lying on the bed, waiting for my touch. I’ve got to touch you, kiss you, make love to you.”

John smiled at him. “You’ll get no objection from me, my love.” 

He leaned back against the pillows and pulled Fin in for another languid kiss. Fin trailed kisses along John’s jaw and down his neck, turning teasing kisses into sucking bites to mark John. They were open and out in the squad by now, and it turned Fin on to think tomorrow John would go into work with hickeys on his neck to be seen by everyone. 

John certainly wasn’t protesting, pressing Fin’s head into his neck, arching into the sucking bites. He was going to have a string of hickeys tomorrow, and he couldn’t care less, especially when Fin was sucking like that. Fin left one last sucking bite on John’s collarbone, then pressed feather-light teasing kisses all along John’s chest, making John laugh and squirm. Fin smiled into John’s skin, breathing deeply, filling his nose with, yes, the scent of roses and sandalwood and strawberries and chocolate and wine and burning candles but mainly of John, his John, just of John, the mix heady and powerful, arousing and romantic.

John nudged Fin’s head, guiding him towards a nipple and Fin went obediently, licking and sucking the nipple until John was quivering under him. Fin switched his attention to John’s other nipple, giving it the same treatment, and John was gasping and moaning.

Fin moved lower in long licks at John’s skin, tasting him. He paused at John’s navel, then tongue-fucked it, eliciting yelps of pleasure from John. Fin was hard, had been hard for ages now, but right now it was enough to bring John pleasure. He played with a nipple as he kept up his oral assault, enjoying how John started squirming beneath him.

Fin finally moved away from John for a moment to grab the lube. John spread his legs eagerly. Fin slicked his fingers, then bent his head and licked a long stripe up John’s cock and he pressed a finger into John. John howled and bucked, first towards Fin’s mouth, then down onto his fingers. Fin kept teasing John with long, slow licks as he stretched him slowly and thoroughly, lube positively everywhere. Fin sucked on the head of John’s dick as he pulled his fingers out, and John keened at the loss.

“Shhh, babe, I’m gonna fuck you now,” Fin purred, his breath puffing against John’s saliva-drenched cock. John shivered at the sensation. He could see why Fin loved this. Fin sat up and slicked his cock, then slid into John slowly. John moaned the whole way.

Fin pulled out slowly and slid in again, angling to make sure he hit John’s prostate. He was in the mood for a long, languid, slow love-making session. John wrapped his legs around Fin’s back, not to speed him up, just holding onto him, a little extra pull at the end of each slow, deep thrust, every one of which hit his prostate. Fin braced himself on his arms and looked deep into John’s eyes, smiling lovingly at him. He bent down and rubbed noses with John, then pressed sucking bites to the side of John’s neck he hadn’t touched yet.

“Everyone’s gonna know what we did tonight,” John gasped, arching into Fin’s mouth.

“Let them,” Fin said against John’s skin, adopting a devil-may-care attitude for once. Right now, the thought of everyone seeing John with all those love bites was turning him on like mad. He gasped and sucked hard to mark John as his, knowing that within hours, John’s neck would be a map of everywhere Fin had bitten him.

They had sex for what seemed like hours, long, slow thrusts, murmured I love yous, kisses, until neither could take it anymore. Fin finally sped up, wrapping a hand around John’s cock, trapped between them. John started begging. He had been loud all night, although not particularly vocal, but he was vocal now. 

“Oh, God, Fin, I need to come, it’s been perfect, wonderful, fabulous, but forever, make me come, don’t tease me anymore, oh please Fin, _Fin_ …” he came with a wail of Fin’s name, spurts of come hitting both of their stomachs.

John looked at Fin adoringly. “You too, my beautiful, romantic man, come for me.”

Fin bit John’s shoulder and came. He slumped against John, who held him close. “Is that what you wanted, babe?” Fin asked.

“Everything and far, far more,” John said sincerely. “Thank you, my love. How did you know?”

“A little birdie told me.”

John suddenly remembered his conversation with Liv, months back, and smiled.

*** 

The next day, John looked in the mirror and shook his head. No way he could go into work like this – his neck was more hickey than not. He dug around in his drawers for a turtleneck or a scarf. Fin saw him and asked, “What are you doing?”

“Fin! Have you _seen_ my neck? I can’t go into work like this!”

Fin’s eyes heated up and he stalked closer to John. “Oh yes, you can. Everyone knows about us, and I want to see my handiwork all day. You look great.”

John blushed dark red but put the scarf he had been considering back. 

Liv took one look at him when they entered work. “Well, it certainly looks like you had a good night,” she teased.

Fin came up behind him, wrapped his arms around John, and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “We sure did,” Fin answered.

Liv looked surprised, Fin was _never_ that affectionate in public. Fin squeezed John for a moment, then let him go.

Elliot entered, about to say something, then just stared at John. “Holy shit,” he said. “The fuck happened to you, John?”

“If you don’t know by now, Elliot, then there’s no hope for you,” John said dryly.


End file.
